


What Happened Last Night?

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Pining, mention of alcohol use, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: A Richjake one-shot





	What Happened Last Night?

Jake woke up on top of Rich. Shit, what happened last night? Jake climbed off of Rich, they were in Jake's bed. Okay, so him and Rich got plastered last night and then- then what? Jake sat up and rubbed his head, trying to jog his memory. Oh, Rich had passed out and Jake had carried him to his bedroom, set him down on the bed and-

Shit, he had crawled in next to him, spooning him for half the night. Jake groaned and crawled off the bed, gripping his hair. That was a stupid move, it was too bold. Now he just had to pray to god that Rich didn't notice, that he was too drunk to remember. Jake noticed Rich was still asleep on the bed, maybe he could just...

No.

Why would he do that to himself again?

So, Jake just stood over Rich, watching the smaller boy sleep. He looked so peaceful, Jake wished he had cherished cuddling with him a bit longer. Before Jake could stop himself, he was on the bed again with Rich in his arms. Rich squirmed a bit and mumbled, this didn't scare Jake anymore, he now knew Rich was out like a light. Jake shushed him and stroked Rich's hair, admiring the red streak, he must've gotten it professionally done. Jake's other hand made it's way to Rich's back so he could gently massage the boy's back.

Rich moaned, his back arching at Jake's touch. Jake bit his lip, watching Rich's face relax. God, he was just too cute. Jake couldn't help but press a kiss against Rich's forehead. Rich's eyes fluttered open,

"Uh, Jake?" His voice was hoarse and his mind foggy. What was happening? Oh god, he was just so hungover-

"Nothing!" Jake pulled away, moving his arms away from everything good in his life. He sat up, "We must've passed out last night.." Rich nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, it kinda looks like I snuggled up to you last night, sorry for that." Rich sat up and stretched.

"No, no, it's okay." Jake couldn't believe Rich was the one apologizing, was Rich so that drunk last night that he didn't remember Jake curling up next to him?

"Damn, dude. I need something to get rid of this headache, now." Rich climbed off the bed, Jake followed.

"Oh, I have some medicine in my drawer.." Jake rummaged through his dresser until he found a small pill bottle, he threw it to Rich. "Knock yourself out."

"Gladly." Rich took two pills without water. "Well, I better go home before my mom panics and calls the police again."

"Yeah, of course, later dude." Jake nodded. Rich gave a small wave as he left. Jake sighed as the door closed behind Rich and laid back down on his bed, it was still warm. He buried his face in the pillow, it smelled like Rich. Someday he will tell Rich how he feels, but for now, he's content with just being allowed to be near him.


End file.
